Finding You
by DA AWESOMEST CHICK
Summary: One day when Matthew is nearly killed by a group of boys, he lays there accepting his fate. Until someone with striking red eyes saves him. Through Matthew's life he'll never forget those eyes, although he forgot almost everything else. Look through the life of two souls constant struggle just getting through everyday, trying to find someone they don't even know.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I am a fan of Hetalia, like die-hard, I guess fan isn't the right word more like follower. I LOVE this anime, and I am so happy my friend told me about it, and my sister for forcing me to watch it. Anyways I loved it so much I am going to make a Hetalia story, featuring... PRUCAN (Prussia X Canada) a.k.a. Matthew and Gilbert! They are so adorable it's just KYAAA! Anywho I know I should finish my "Can You Save Me?" story but I really wanted to get this one out there. And I was a little pissed at something I recently read when searching on the mobile version for my story to show a friend, turns out there is something with a similar title in the Fiolee/adventuretime/romance/hurt/comfort section of . I know this is childish but bleh! I'm 14 and I will do and think whatever the hell I want to! KESESESE yeah. And to my CYSM? readers, whom I all love dearly, hope you enjoy and yes I strongly support gay is going to be a little preview of sorts ;) translations at the bottom._

Matthew's (Past P.O.V.)

"Matthew!" my brother Alfred called to me

"Yeah?" I asked softly

"If a bunch of guys come by asking for me don't say anything." with that he took off

"I wonder what that was about?" I questioned

I sat down next to a tree and waited for him to come back. This was weird even for Al, I wonder what's wrong.

I soon heard something that sounded like a stampede coming straight for me.

"There he is!" someone pointed to me and a group of older boys walked over to me.

One of the boys picked me up by the collar and shoved me against the tree.

"You are so dead Alfred." he smirked evily at me

"A-alfred? I'm Matthew." I whispered

"Matthew huh? Then why do you look exactly like Alfred? Explain that." he punched me in the stomach, hard. I cried out in pain.

"I'm Matthew, Alfred's twin." I explained hastily

"Yeah right," he scoffed "Alf's an only child, everyone knows that."

He leaned really close "Nice try, Alfred."

He proceeded to punch and kick me. The other kids were cheering him on, some even joined in on the "fun".

"Please, stop." I begged although it went unnoticed

I lay there in pain until they were done.

"I'll find you Matthew, then we can play again_._" he whispered and then they just walked away leaving me to die. I was shocked he knew I was Matthew but he still did this.

I accepted my fate, the only thing I regretted was dying at such a young age, I mean 10 is a pretty short life span. I hadn't done anything at all. Oh well, if this is what was going to happen might as well not fight it.

I started to close my eyes giving into the pain when I heard someone coming up to me.

"Heilige Scheiße! Are you okay?" I looked up breifly into this person's face, only to be met with startling crimson eyes.

"Please don't hurt me anymore." then I blacked out

**~ Time Lapse ~**

Next thing I know I woke up in a hospital bed with a whole bunch of machines hooked up to me and no recollection as to how I got there.

"Oh my god, he's awake!" a nurse said in surprise and she ran down the hallway leaving me more confused than ever.

"What?" I wondered aloud

"Matthieu! My son. Thank God your alright!" my Papa ran into the room and engulfed me into a hug.

He was soon followed by my brother and my Father. Both with relieved looks on their faces.

"Mattie!" Alfred yelled and joined Papa in the hug making me wince in pain.

They backed away and I saw guilt flash on Alfred's face.

"It's all my fault, I'm so so so sorry Mattie." he buried his face into his hands

"Sorry for what?" I asked not understanding why everyone looked so relieved and guilty at the same time.

"He doesn't remember." Father gasped

"Remember what?" I raised my voice a bit, I was getting more and more nervous

Papa took my hand and looked at me softly before he cleared his throat. "Matthieu, you were in a coma for a month." with that my world froze. "And we were hope that when you woke up you could tell us who attacked you." My head exploded in pain. _"__I'll find you Matthew, then we can play again."_

I started crying "Papa..." he just held me whispering comforting words to me "_tout ira bien, votre securite maintenant._" he repeated over and over again.

No Papa, I'll never be safe.

_Translations:_

_German- Heilige Scheiße!- Holy Shit!_

_French- tout ira bien,votre securite maintenant- everything will be alright, your safe now_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hey guys, chapter two already, awesome right? Sites being weird so I can't upload the Cover Image I want for this story. Oh well. You guys have no idea how long it took me to come up with a summary, merde! It took twice as long as writing the actual first chapter. Whale let me know what you guys think since I'm getting a bit rusty on the writing. I feel as though I'm losing my touch :( Hope you enjoy this chapter. After this chapter the chapters are going to be much longer, just so ya know. Also I realize that my punctuation and capitalization sucked as well as my description but I was planning on adding that into chapter three, since I have plans for little Mattieu in the near future. I read your comment when I was about to upload this so I decided to add these few sentences to clarify. Thank you for the review I will be more aware of my mistakes in the future :3 SincerelyNoted_

Gilbert (Past P.O.V.)

I was walking, I didn't really know where though since I had just moved here with my family two days ago. My bruder and I had gotten into a fight again over something or another that Gilbird did, I forgot. I just wanted to get out of the unawesome house. I decided to look around for once, I was in what I assumed was the park, it was really awesome looking in the fall it had a lake in the center and off to the left there was a swing set with a couple kids playing, there were also a lot of trees the leaves various shades of red, orange, and brown. Happy couples sitting on the benches enjoying each others company. I shook my head, not this crap again. I am the awesome me! I don't think stupid things like how pretty a park is.

I jammed my hands into my pockets and continued walking until some guys pushed past me. I was about to yell at them but something in their conversation held my attention.

"I wonder if he died, what if we over did it and killed him?" a dude about 15 asked what looked like his cousin

"I don't care." he answered coldly, pulling out a cigar and lighting it.

They were surrounded but about five other guys but I couldn't make out their features just the two who spoke. The first one had strange blue hair with a cowlick on the very top of his head, he had lightly tanned skin and he was wearing a white button up shirt and jeans with a lanyard saying "Mexico Proud" hanging from his pocket and boots. The older one had dreadlocks tied back with a headband and a really dark tan, he was wearing a blue and shirt vertically striped shirt and jungle green shorts with plain brown flip-flops.

I didn't really care about these guys but I was a bit worried about who them beat up. I sprinted in the opposite direction from where they were walking and saw a boy about my age laying in a pool of his own blood. He had striking violet eyes but I couldn't focus on his eyes right now I needed to get him to a doctor.

"Verdammt." I cursed under my breath for not knowing where the nearest hospital was. I ran to the nearest couple.

"ein Junge, er ist verletzt, er braucht ein Krankenhaus. Sie anrufen und Krankenwagen müssen!" I yelled at them, when they looked at me in confusion I realised I switched into German.

"A boy, he's hurt, he needs a hospital. you need to call and ambulance!" I repeated myself. At this they jumped from their seat and followed me to the boy with the violet eyes.

"Quick call an ambulance!" the woman yelled to the man, she quickly went to work checking for a pulse and making sure he was still alive. All the while asking me questions.

"How did you find him?" she asked

"I was walking and I overheard a conversation from these guys about beating up a guy really bad and not knowing if he was dead or not, I don't know them but I remember what two of them looked like. I immediately ran down here and found him, then I went to you." I answered

"Do you know him?" she looked me

"No I do not." I said although I didn't know why it mattered

She sighed "In that case, we're going to have a hell of a time figuring out who he is until he comes to."

"Okay, the police are also coming down here to see if we could give some statements." the man said

"Got it. Hey kid, we need you to stay here for a bit okay."

I nodded.

Soon an ambulance came and loaded him into the back of it and drove off to the nearest hospital and a few minutes later the police came.

"Ma'am, Sir, how did you come across this?" Police Officer #1 asked

"This boy came to us after finding the other boy." the man answered

"What are all of your names?"

"Roderich Edlestien and this is my girlfriend Elizabeta Héderváry and..." he looked at me

"Gilbert Beilschmidt" I answered briefly

"I see." the officer wrote that down and he turned to me

"Son, can you tell me how you found him." he asked kindly

"Sure, just so you know I don't know the kid," I stated before recounting my story again "and then I got those people." I pointed to "Roderich and Elizabeta"

"Are you okay?" he looked at me concerned

"I'm awesome as always." I scoffed "I really should be getting home though. If you need anything else just look me up, there aren't going to be many Beilschimidt's in Oregon, correct."

He let out a deep chuckle, "You got it kid," he ruffled my hair much to my annoyance "get home safely, you hear?"

"Yeah, just let me know how that kid is doing when he wakes us." I waved him off and walked back to my house.

I really do hope that guy's alright.

_Translations:_

_German- Verdammt- Damnit_

_German- ein Junge, er ist verletzt, er braucht ein Krankenhaus. Sie anrufen und Krankenwagen müssen!- A boy, he's hurt, he needs a hospital. you need to call and ambulance!_

_French- merde!- God damn it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Whoooo! Chapter 3, this is the first chapter in the "present day" how exciting! From this point forth there is going to be a lot of description and dialogue kind of like my other stories. I really do hope you enjoy this thus far feel free to write reviews with good things, bad things, but no flames just constructive criticism. K? Yerp, I am going to be having the P.O.V.'s switch back and forth in a lot of the chapters since that is just my style of writing so if you don't like just bear with it. Also just so you remember, this is Hetalia, and the characters are teenage boys (and the occasional girl) and well France. There shall be slight pervy thoughts but remember, it **is** Hetalia. Anywho I really think I should shut up or you guys will totally hate me for talking so much in the author's note lol. Oh yeah. As usual the translations are at the bottom, in the order they appear. As well as the countries names in case you were a little confused. Hope that makes your life just a bit easier. :)_

Gilbert's P.O.V.

"East, get you arsch down here or else you are going to be late to school." West said through the phone

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I mumbled sleepily

I hung up the phone and attempted getting out of bed, this is my first year at Hetalia International Academy since I am no longer allowed to go to my old school since apparently _I_ started another fight. Technically speaking, that is the truth. But it was his fault since he once again insulted my awesomeness. I AM ZE AWESOME GILBERT, FROM ZE EVEN MORE AWESOME PRUSSIA! No one questions my awesomeness, so what that school was lame the people there just couldn't handle my awesomeness.

I pulled on a black t-shirt and blue jean, and my black and yellow converse. I put Gilbird into my pocket and slung my backpack onto my shoulder and sauntered down the stairs to where West was in the kitchen preparing some wurst.

"Is about time." he grumbled tossing a roll at my head.

"You can't rush awesome." I stated taking a huge bite out of the roll and wurst.

"Don't stuff your face East your going to choke then I'll have to waste time saving you." he shook his head disapprovingly

"Shut up Ludwig." I growled finishing my food "I shall leave now, try not to miss me too much. Oh yeah see ya at school." I winked and ran out the door. Ludwig and I both had our permits but we didn't have a car, so I had to walk. I took out my headphones and blasted music into it, some song by MCR. I continued walking not taking care to notice my surroundings.

Matthew's P.O.V.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Ugh..." I groaned, and slammed my hand down onto my alarm clock.

"Time for another horrendous year of torture huh Kuma?" I chuckled softly to myself waiting for the signature "who?"

"Who?" there it is.

"I'm Matthew, or the one who feeds you." I explained once again Kuma has a terrible habit of forgetting my name but I can't for the life of me remember his either so it's okay.

I rolled off my bed since I knew that was the only way to get me awake other than a shower. Unfortunately Alfred already took over the bathroom so I wouldn't be getting in there until it was too late. I sighed as I slowly got up. I grabbed my glasses from the bed side table and walked over to my closet. What to wear today? Yeah right it'll just be covered up by my hoodie. I got out a normal shirt, and jeans and pulled on my red hoodie, and red converse. The usual outfit. I ran a brush through my wavy hair trying in vain to get that stupid curl down, but to no avail.

"Stubborn as usual, eh?" I chuckled softly and grabbed my backpack and walked out of my room.

I walked into the kitchen to my Papa making all of us breakfast, he was humming a French melody of some sort.

"Good morning Papa." I said

"Ahh little Matthiue." he walked over and gave me a hug

"You know Papa, I'm not so little anymore." I giggled and sat down at the table

"I know that mon petit ours polaire." he put a tall plate of pancakes dowsed in syrup in front of me. "These aren't as good as your pancakes but I want to see if I improved at all." he winked at me.

I took a bite "It'll pass"

"So no improvement?"

"Nope" I smiled a little bit.

Then my Father walked in sleepily, he is always like this before he has his morning tea.

"Bonjour, mon petit lapin." Papa placed a tender kiss on top of Father's head and gave him his tea

"Frog." he curtly responded, although it seemed cold, it really was his way of affection.

"HEY DADS, HEY MATTIE!" Alfred ran into the room and hugged both our dads and sat down at the table where Papa had already placed bacon and eggs for him.

"MATTIE ARE YOU EXCITED FOR OUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" he yelled. It was our first day of Junior year, not high school. I could never understand why he was so excited for school every year. He always complains about it after the first assignment is given.

"Alfred Freedom Jones! You keep your voice down you bloody git!" Father yelled

"Mon cher, Arthur. You know the boy always speaks like that." Papa placed a hand on the irritated Brit

"I know Francis, it just irks me when he blows my eardrums first thing in the bloody morning." Father sighed

"Let 'hem be." Papa went back to cooking as I finished my pancakes.

"Bye Papa, bye Father. I'm off to school. See you guys later." I hugged both of them and left, I didn't like riding in Al's truck, it was far too loud for my taste. So I walked.

As I walked I wondered how this year was going to be. I let out a sigh, it'll probably be the same as all the years before. Unnoticed, bullied, and mistaken for Al. I loved to learn but I highly doubted the schooling system Principle Winter let Ivan get away with everything and that just wasn't fair.

First day of class and I already hated the very idea of going. Please God, if your out there, have someone notice me. Just really notice _me_.

"I can't keep thinking these things..." I muttered to myself as I put in my ear-buds and blasted my favorite song. Teenagers by MCR

I was so lost in the music I didn't notice that someone was on the sidewalk with me.

"M-maple!" I yelped was I tumbled to the ground

"Heilige Scheiße! Are you okay?" I heard a voice it was heavily accented

"Ugh... my head." I put a hand on my right temple

I looked up to see a pair of startling yet familiar red eyes. I blinked rapidly, and mentally scolded myself.

_Don't be silly Matthew. You have never met anyone with red eyes before you sotte._

"Hey, I'll repeat myself since you seemed stunned by my awesomeness. Are you okay?" he asked again

Crap! I must have been staring too long.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine just bumped my head a bit. Nothing serious." I blushed as a tried and failed to stand up. Resulting in me falling on my ass once again.

"Sure, that's _nothing serious_." is he seriously mocking me right now.

"I said I'm fine." I growled although it must have sounded really pathetic, since my voice is so soft

He let out a chuckle though it sounded more like a weird hiss "KESESESE, you know Birdie you are pretty amusing." he held out a hand which I begrudgingly accepted and he pulled me up. But held onto my arm making sure I didn't lose my balance and fall. I blushed more at the contact.

"Birdie?" I asked finally realizing what he had called me

"Yeah Birdie. I don't know your name so I called you Birdie, it suits you." he shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world

I shook my head "I don't know your name either but at least I don't give you silly nicknames."

"Well then, let me introduce myself." he took a step back after making sure I could stand on my own and took a bow "My name is Gilbert Beilschimidt." he reached into his pocket and pulled out... is that a canary? "and this is Gilbird." he beamed at the little bird stroking his feathers gently.

"You keep a bird in your pocket?" I asked incredulously

"Well yeah, what am I supposed to do leave him at home?" I started to laugh but then I realized he was being dead serious

"You've got to be kidding me! I have a pet polar bear but I don't bring him everywhere!" I exclaimed

"Your calling me weird! Says the kid with freaking polar bear!" we were all out yelling out here on the sidewalk. Well him yelling and me talking above whispers

"At least I have enough sense to leave him home. What if he got hurt while Ivan..." I quickly stopped myself. I won't let this stranger know not even Al knows.

"Hey Birdie are you all right?" he asked

I let out a soft chuckle "You know Gil, you seem to ask that a lot."

"And you seem to need to be asked that a lot." he countered

"It's been a while since I've held a conversation this long." I admit

"I don't see how, your pretty awesome." he scratches the back of his neck

I suddenly realize the time. Mostly cause I hear Alfred's obnoxious truck coming down the road.

"Shit! Gil, hide!" I grab his arm and pull him behind a bush.

"Birdie? What's wrong?" he asks

"Shhh. It's my brother. I hadn't realized the time and if he sees me now he'll force me to ride with him." I explain briefly

"I don't understand why that would be bad..." but I cut him off

"Shhh." I peek through the bush and see he's turning the corner.

I breath a sigh of relief but it is short lived. As I remember Al only leaves when there are twenty minutes till class starts.

"Gil, we have to hurry school starts in twenty minutes!" I grab his hand and start pulling him in the direction of school, when I realize. What if he doesn't go to my school?

I whirl around. "What school do you go to?" I say frantically. If my memory serves me well he was heading in the direction of the other academy the one where all the "normal" people go.

"Well, today I was transferring to Hetalia International Academy." he said slowly

"Dieu merci." I breath "That's the Academy I go to. And just to let you know you were going to wrong way." I took his hand again and dragged/led him to a shortcut I found last year which cut through multiple alleyways. In minutes we made it and strangely enough we made it before my brother.

"Birdie." Gil huffed out of breath "Please give me warning next time."

"Sorry, I didn't have time." I smiled "Plus now we have about ten minutes to get your schedule, locker, and whatever books you need and get you to your class in time."

"Fine. I'll admit that it was worth it, but that was totally un-awesome." he was still out of breath so I decided to cut him some slack

"I guess we could make it with a few minutes but if I'm late to my class I'm never forgiving you." I smirked, although I don't know if I did it right.

"Fine, fine. Just let me rest for half a second. Gutter Gott." he muttered under his breath and I started walking away. "Hey where are you going?"

"You said half a second didn't you?" I joked

"Hahaha, not funny." he frowned

"Cheer up Gil. Let's go down to the office." I smiled hoping it would be contagious. When he finally cracked a smile when I turned my head I couldn't help but smile a little wider.

"H-hey Ms. Lawrence." I stuttered

"Hmm. Oh you must be the new student." Ms. Lawrence said to Gil and he looked a little confused.

I just sighed and guided him to the desk where she held out a packet with his name on it.

"Say thank you." I whispered back to my normal self

"Hey why aren't you talking to Birdie too?" he asked

"No Gil, it's okay I'm used to it." he looked at me incredulously

"Um. Mr. Beilschimidt, may I ask who you are talking to." Ms. Lawrence asked politely

"Matthew." he stated

A blank look crossed her face, and Gil realized that she either didn't or couldn't see me

"Never mind. Thanks." he mumbled and we walked out.

As soon as we were in the hallway he turned me around "What the hell was that about?"

I cringed slightly at his tone but he caught it and softened his look.

"I'm pretty invisible here. Teachers and students are completely oblivious to my existence." I explained "That's why she only talked to you, and when you mentioned my name she didn't know who I was. You are actually the first person other than my brother to notice me. Let alone remember me for this long."

"Birdie, I'm sorry. I understand." he looked angry but saddened at the same time.

"Hey let me see your schedule." I took his packet and pulled out the brightly colored schedule hoping to lighten the mood, and compared it to mine.

_Beilschimidt, Gilbert _ _ Bonnefoy-Kirkland, Matthew_

_Math- Miss Mancham Math- Miss Mancham_

_History- Mrs. Edlestien _ _English- __Miss Braginskaya_

_English- Miss Braginskaya History- Mrs. Edlestien_

_Music- Mr. Edlestien Home Economics- Mr. Kirkland_

_~ Lunch ~ ~Lunch~_

_Home Economics- Mr. Kirkland Physical Education- Coach Ralph _

_French- Mr. Bonnefoy French- Mr. Bonnefoy _

_Art- Mr. Vargas Art- Mr. Vargas_

"So Birdie it seems like we have Math, Lunch, French, and Art together." he smiled

"Yep seems like it." I saw his eyes narrow as he looked at the papers. Oh no. He's looking at the names.

"Whhhyyyy do two different teachers last names, make yours?" he looked at me and I cowered a bit.

"Those are my... dads." I admitted

I don't know why but when most people look at my parents they wonder how the hell they are married with kids. Most of the time they look like they want to throttle each other by the throat. But only a few family friends plus Al and I know that they really do love each other. Apparently they had to act that way towards each other and as they say old habits die hard.

"Your parents work at the school? And wait a minute you have two dads?" wow he's slow

"Yes and yes, my parents. Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland, are happily married with two kids. Myself and my twin brother Alfred. I'm sorry if the fact my parents are both guys bothers you, but you'll just have to deal with it." I started to walk away since some people I know don't like gay people and those associated with them. Mainly Ivan.

"Wait." he griped my elbow. Not too tightly but enough to keep me in place. I turn to look at him. "It's totally cool with me the only thing that is getting to me is that I have to make a good impression on you dad's." he smirked

I was puzzled, why would he need to make a good impression of Papa and Father?

"Come on, Birdie. I'm pretty sure that when you introduce me, your awesome best friend, to them I need to make a good impression so they let me hang out with you a lot." he said all nonchalant

Pouah. Am I ever going to understand this guy? His logic doesn't make sense.

"Okaaay then... lets get going we spent enough time in the hallway as it is and you do want to get a nice seat in the back, don't you." I took his hand again but I quickly dropped it. I don't have to hold his hand every time we go somewhere that would just be weird.

"Miss Mancham, right?" he asked

Gilbert's P.O.V.

"Miss Mancham, right?" I asked

I was slightly disappointed when Birdie dropped my hand but I'm not quite sure why. Oh well, maybe because it made him uncomfortable since well we are at school.

"Y-yeah." he answered

I've gradually gotten used to his soft voice. He is a very quiet kid, when we were "yelling" at each other on the sidewalk earlier he was just angrily saying things in the way most people talk. Anyways, when I ran into him this morning he seemed oddly familiar, I quickly brushed away the notion when I realized that I would have remembered someone so adorable in the past.

"Gil. We're here." Birdie said quietly

"Oh. My bad." I followed him into to the classroom and he immediately took the window seat in the last row in the classroom. I plopped down next to him and started to observe the others in the class.

In the middle of the classroom there was this blond kid with a cowlick, shouting stupid things and had like three hamburgers on his desk and a few more in his hand. He was also ranting to another kid who looked Japanese about how he's a hero and shit. That sorry sucker, he looked bored to death. Then in the back a couple seats from us was a kid sleeping he had a whole bunch of cats surrounding him. I instinctively petted Gilbird just to make sure he was still there. Then in the front of the classroom were these two kids one with shaggy brown hair and he was listening to a blond girl explaining why we should paint the school pink.

I decided to ask Birdie their names.

"Hey," I poked him on the shoulder

"M-maple!" he exclaimed jumping in his seat

"KESESESE, you scare too easily." I smirked when he glared at me

"What is it Gil?" he asked getting over his scare

"Well for one could you tell me who that obnoxious idiot in the middle of the classroom is?" I snickered

I saw his face fall and he banged his head onto the desk.

"That" he pointed "would be my idiot and twin brother, Alfred." he sighed

"Oh sorry, I didn't know he was your brother, I mean you guys aren't similar in anyway." I felt horrible, excuse me for not knowing that idiot was in any way, shape, or form related to Birdie.

"It's okay." he lifted his head only to be yelled at by Alfred

"MATTIE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN THIS CLASS TOO! NOW YOU CAN TELL KIKU HOW MUCH OF A HERO I AM" he was literally four seats away did he have to yell

"Kiku I sincerely apologize for Alfred's behavior. Alfred please apologize to Kiku." Matthew demanded

"But MAAATTTTTIIIIIEEEEE." he whined

"Now Alfred." he crossed his arms over his chest

"Finnnnneeee." he turned back to Kiku "I'm sorry Kiku for being an obnoxious idiot. Please accept my apology." he looked at Birdie and stuck his tongue out

"Good." Birdie slumped back in his seat

That was unexpected, yet adorable. Birdie standing up to his brother and making him apologize that's totally awesome. And when he crossed his arms it was adorable. This is why I call him Birdie, cause he is cute like Gilbird.

"Ummm. Birdie." he looked up at me but he looked exhausted "What's wrong?"

"I have trouble raising my voice so when I do it takes a lot out of me." he smiled sheepishly

"Oh, and could you point out the rest of the people in the class?"

"Sure. Okaaaaay." he pointed to the cat kid "That's Hercules, he's Greek. He is usually found sleeping and surrounded by cats."

"Got it."

"Then, you already know Alfred and Kiku. Al has hero complex so he will tell you all about him being a hero next time he sees you. He is American. I'm Canadian. Don't ask, I'll explain later. And Kiku is Japanese. He is very serious and has like a sixth sense for whatever mood someone is in. If he tells you that he'll think about it or perhaps next time. That means that he doesn't want to do anything and he's politely telling you to go away." he explained making sure I knew how to deal this these people

He looked at me as if to reassure I was paying attention. I gave him a quick nod. And he continued

"In the front are Toris and Feliks." wait _Feli__ks__?_

"Wait half a second. Feliks? Isn't that a boy's name?" I asked genuinely confused

"If you would have waited I would have explained all this." he chided

"Oh sorry, please continue."

"Thank you." he pointed to the boys in the front. "In the front are Toris and Feliks. Toris is the one with shaggy brown hair and Feliks is the blond one in the miniskirt. If you ever call Feliks a guy he will rip your throat out. He's openly gay and cross-dresses, he also speaks like a valley-girl. Toris is _her_ boyfriend. He doesn't consider himself _her _boyfriend necessarily but Feliks insists that he is. They are inseparable and they usually have all the same classes." he explained

"Got it, I'll make sure to remember it." I nodded slowly

"If you have any questions on any of the other students feel free to ask me." he smiled again

"How do you know all this?" I asked he seemed to know all there is on the students

"Oh..." he grew sheepish "I'm what someone would call a wallflower. I have been with these people for a long time and I guess I found out everything since that was the only way I could feel connected to them." he looked down at his shoes

"Birdi-" I was cut off by the flood of students and the teacher.

"Good morning students now if you would all take your seats. It seems like we have a new student today." she flashed a smile "Mr. Gilbert Beilschimidt, would you please come up here."

"Whatever." I walked to the front and waited for everyone to be quiet "Hallo my name is Gilbert Beilschimidt, I am awesome, I moved here a long time ago but I only transferred here this year. I am not German I am Prussian which is a million time more awesome than Germany." I walked back down to my seat

"Thank you, Mr. Beilschimidt, for that lovely introduction." she cleared her throat, for some reason I couldn't detect a single hint of sarcasm from her tone "Now students why don't we all come up to the front and introduce ourselves. Natalia why don't you go first."

A girl in a really old fashioned dress and a big white bow on the top of her head stands up and walks to the front.

"My name is Natalia Arlovskaya. I am a junior in highschool and if any of you mess with my brother Ivan, I will destroy you." her voice was heavily Russian accented and when she said the name Ivan Birdie flinched. I wonder why.

"Thank you Natalia, but please don't threaten the students. Okay, Toris, yours next." she smiled. This lady smiles too much

This continued for about half the class period, and I couldn't help but notice she didn't call Matthew up to introduce himself, is it true that he's invisible? After almost everyone introduced themselves she started explaining how this class was going to work. Pretty much the whole time I was looking at Birdie. He wasn't paying attention either, he was staring out the window deep in thought. Soon class was over and he jumped at the ring of the bell.

"Birdie, could you walk me to my next class, I still have no idea where I'm going." I asked a bit ashamed that I had to ask him to guide me everywhere, he has better things to do.

"Sure thing." he beamed up at me "Could we stop by my locker first?"

"Sure." I said and we walked out of the classroom

I tried my best to memorize the way to the classes, not that I didn't want to walk with Birdie but I just didn't want to trouble him. Soon we were at his locker and he pulled out all the books he needs for his classes. Then I remembered, I don't have any of my books.

"You don't have your books do you?" he asked

"No." I hung my head in shame, how could the awesome me forget something so important?

He just laughed at me and handed me an History book. I must have looked confused cause he giggled.

"You have History then English, and I have English then History. We can trade books inbetween the classes."

"Danke Birdie." I thanked him

"No problem. Wait that was thank you right?" he looked concerned

"Yeah, sorry. Sometimes I slip into german without even realizing it." I blushed scratching the back of my neck a nervous habit I picked up from West.

"Well here's your classroom, your next class is down the hall third door on the left." he grinned and waved walking away

"Goodbye Birdie." I said softly, pathetically waving.

I walk in to see Elizabeta Edlestien, the lady I met that day with her boyfriend well now husband. Ever since then we were like family, They used to "baby-sit" me all the time and I would go over to there house a lot after they got married. I should have known it would be them teaching me, it had their names right there on the paper. I sighed and walked down the aisle. Turns out I was the last one in the class and luckily the back row was empty, strange. I saw a few students trying to warn me to stay away from the back row but I just awesomely ignored them. I wish I had listened.

"Mr. Beilschimidt." the Elizabeta said to me

"Yeah Liz."

"I am Mrs. Edlestien in the school setting and I guess that since you chose to sit in the back row, that you know everything there is about history is that correct?" her face started getting a bit scary and she pulled out her infamous frying pan. That frying pan was the bane of my childhood. I don't think I will ever forget what happens when she has a frying pan and I anger her. Looks like I just did again. She's a teacher she can't do anything. Right?

"Ummm, no, I just enjoy sitting in the back..." I was cut off by her telling me to recite all the states in the order of their joining of the union.

"Ummm..." I obviously didn't know, I mean, if she asked me about Prussia I would but America. Not worth my time.

"I thought so, you are to sit in the very front from now on." she then turned to the board and listed them herself.

I picked up my stuff and sat in the front sadly the only seat avalible was the one next to Mr. Hero.

"Ohhhhh dude, you just totally got served." he "whispered" which sounded more like he was doing the "and the crowd goes wild thing"

"So what, Es ist nicht wie ich mich interessiere, was Sie denken." I switched into german just to confuse him.

"Whaaaaat?" his face contorted in confusion

"Nothing." I smirked and turned to the board

Alfred continued to talk at me. I wasn't listening so he was basically talking to himself.

My mind eventually wandered to Matthew. He seemed so familiar but when I try to think of it, it's all fuzzy. The more I thought about the past the more I remembered when I found that kid in the park. That's where I met Roddy and Liz they were only fifteen back then, has it really been six years. I shook my head. No, it's fine Gilbert. I'm sure that kid has woken up by now. Vatti had told me that he was contacted by the police guy and that the kid still hadn't woken up and there was little chance he would ever. This was a month and two weeks after I found him. I was so worried, but Vatti calmed me down saying that I shouldn't worry about anything that he had taken care of it. West said that I was stupid for getting involved, that this could ruin Vatti's reputation. I hadn't talked to him for a month after that. If it was me laying in a pool of my own blood I wouldn't want someone to just leave me there to die over a reputation.

"Gil. Are you okay?" I became aware of my surroundings once again

"What?" I asked

"I-i... Class ended two minutes ago and I saw you still sitting here staring off into space." it was Birdie

"Oh I was just thinking, thank you. Oh yeah, whatever you do, do not sit in the back." I warned

"She called you out didn't she."

"Yeah." I muttered

"You better get to class you have about a minute. Here's the book." he handed me his English book.

He was much more... cute when he smiled.

"Thanks." I said quickly and dashed to my next class with a blush tainting my cheeks.

Matthew's P.O.V.

After Gil and I parted ways. I rushed down to my english classroom. I wasn't quite sure what to expect, but a lady with a huge chest was not one of them. That poor woman, she probably has serious back problems by now. I am not a pervert I don't usually think these things *cough lies cough* When I finally got a good look at her my heart sank. She was Ivan's older sister. Ivan's family consists of four people, all of whom I have met at one point in time or another. His grandfather, Principle Winter, his older sister Katyusha Braginskaya, the English teacher at HIA, and Ivan Braginski, my tormentor and the reason I hate waking up in the morning, and last but not least Natalia Arlovskaya, she is a strange girl if not already labeled as mentally unstable. She has a strange obsession with her older brother and wishes to someday marry him. She has attacked other students, both male and female, for so much as looking at her brother, I can't remember what happened to the last person to make an advance on him, I think the girl went to the hospital. I'm not quite sure why they all have different last names but I'm pretty sure the only students with the same last names, excluding Al and I, are the Vargas twins.

Miss Katyusha started writing down prepostions on the board as the students took their seats. Luckly she didn't mind anyone sitting in the back so I went to the window seat. As soon as everyone was in a seat she turned to the class smiling. Thank God she didn't have that creepy smile that Ivan had. She was aware of the torment he puts me through but can't bear to go against her brother for fear he'll hate her. It bothered me but I wouldn't want her to be subjected to Ivan's hate, I know it would destroy her. She's not the strongest person.

"Good morning class. I hope you all are having a wonderful day so far." she seemed to have a metaphorical lightbulb "If you are awake by now." she giggled but it was nothing like Ivan's

The rest of the class period was spent pretending to listen about nouns, predicates, verbs, adjective, prepostions... well you get it. My mind was somewhere else by now. It was back to the boy with the red irises. I couldn't stop thinking about him. It seemed as though the more I tried not to think of him, the more my thoughts strayed that way. Something about him just felt familiar and safe. I hated not knowing. I was used to knowing about everyone, and the fact that I didn't know him yet trusted him was unnerving. No not unnerving, it was terrifying! I didn't know if I could keep up, what if I wasn't "awesome" enough and he got bored and moved onto new friends? What if he is messing with me? I have so many fears it felt like my head was going to explode. I needed release. No Matthew you need to focas. He has your book and is expecting you to meet him. You have a friend, someone notices you, be happy. You can do it.

Finally the bell rang.

"Dieu Merci..." I said as I rushed out of the classroom to History with Mrs. Edlestien

As I got there I saw that most of the class was gone except for Gil.

"Gil. Are you okay?" I asked

"What?" he looked startled

"I-i... Class ended two minutes ago and I saw you still sitting here staring off into space." I stuttered surprised at his outburst

"Oh I was just thinking, thank you. Oh yeah, whatever you do, do not sit in the back." He warned me

"She called you out didn't she." I withheld a facepalm

"Yeah."

"You better get to class you have about a minute. Here's the book." I gave him the book and prepared to say more but he cut me off

"Thanks." He said quickly for some reason.

"Bye Gil." I waved again although I know it went unnoticed

I sighed and sat down in his previous seat.

Elizabeta's P.O.V.

I watched as Gilbert Beilschimidt came into my classroom. That little kid always got on my nerves but I love him to death. He should have told me he was going to this academy so I could warn him about a few things. Like not to sit in the back row of my classroom. If I wasn't a professional I swear to God that boy would taste the wrath of my skillet by now. I miss the kid, he comes by the house sometimes but not as often as he used to. Roderich thinks it's for the best but I know he misses him too, he just doesn't want to admit it.

"Gil. Are you okay?" a soft voice came from in front of my desk.

I looked up from the papers I was supposed to be sorting.

Gilbert was still in my class and this kid with blond hair was talking to him. I adjusted my reading glasses. Rodrich thinks I need them but I know I don't, but he likes them so might as well.

"What?" Gilbert jumps and the kid jumps as well.

I silently laugh at these two, adorable. As the conversation progresses I notice that Gil is actually being nice to someone, and smiling. I haven't seen him smile so big in... I can't remember. I started remembering the day Rodrich and I met Gilbert.

**~ Flashy Back ~**

"Rodrich," I asked quietly

He looked down at me. "Yes Elizabeta?"

I looked down at my hands, we were snuggled on a park bench. He is my best friend and I have to tell him. I just have too.

"I... I just wanted to say that..." I stumbled on my words, we acted like a couple we did couple things we just didn't voice our feelings. I don't understand why it is so hard to just say it.

"Liz, please just tell me. You know how much puzzles bother me." he moved slightly to face me

I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him full on the lips. It was a fast kiss, and I pulled away quickly looking down at my hands again.

"I just wanted to say that I love you." I buried my head in my hands. I was never more embarrassed in my life.

"Liz..." he picked up my chin and turned it to face him "I l-love you too." with that he place a gentle kiss on my lips.

So many thoughts went through my mind, so many emotions, but the thing that stood out the most was the fact that Rodrich Edlestien was kissing me, Elizabeta Héderváry. I smiled a bit before I kissed back.

We stayed like that just kissing for what seemed like forever until be both had to separate for air. I knew my face was on fire I could feel it burning with a blush. I snuck a look at Rodrich, who looked red as a tomato. I giggled softly before cuddling back up to him and enjoying the feeling of warmth he gave me.

"ein Junge, er ist verletzt, er braucht ein Krankenhaus. Sie anrufen und Krankenwagen müssen!" I jumped at the sound of a paniced kid yelling at us in German. Roddy understood but I think we were both too shocked to catch was he was saying.

"A boy, he's hurt, he needs a hospital. you need to call ann ambulance!" He repeated himself running off in a direction which we both quickly followed.

"Quick call an ambulance!" I yelled at Rodrich who was on the phone in a flash.

The closer we got, the stronger the scent of blood was. I tried my best not to keel over right there. I have a fear of blood, but I can't wimp out now someone needs me. We followed the kid right up to trees where we found a boy no older than the first kid, beaten badly. I quickly went to work trying to stop the bleeding, there was just so much blood.

**~ Time Skip ~**

We got to know Gilbert pretty well after The Incident. Roddy and I would go over and baby-sit him although he will deny that it was. We grew to love the kid like our own son, when we heard the news about the kid being awake. We were over-joyed, but it seemed like Gilbert wasn't. It puzzled us greatly because all he could talk about was how when the kid woke up he would go visit him and they would be awesome friends. And we could tell how much this one kid meant to Gil. But about two weeks after the kid woke up, we got called to baby-sit Gil again but when we got there Mr. Beilschimidt was waiting for us.

"Hey Mr. B. Is something wrong?" I asked in my usual care-free manner

"Is nothing Elizabeta, I just wanted to ask a favor of you two." we both looked at Mr. Beilschimidt confused

"Sure, what is it?" Roddy asked curiously

"I want you to keep it a secret that the kid that my son rescued is awake." he looked us both in the eye and frankly I was stunned

_Gil doesn't know. And we can't tell him?_

"Mr. Beilschimidt, I don't understand. Ever since that day all he's wanted to do is talk to the kid. You can't just keep this from him!" Rodrich protested

"He is my son, I will do as I please. You keep this under wraps or I'll make sure neither of you see him again." he glared at us with steel in his eyes

"I understand" I clenched my fists and looked at the ground

"Liz! You can't be serious." Roddy started

"Rodrich, I know this isn't right. But if we want to remain in Gilbert's life we have to do as Mr. Beilschimidt says." I sighed shooting Mr. Beilschimidt a glare

"I knew you would come around." he patted me on the head with a smirk and walked out the door leaving us standing there

At fifteen I didn't know why it meant so much to me to say in a ten year old's life but it was. Roddy placed a hand on my shoulder and lead me upstairs. We could hear Gilbert in his room he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. I guess my "mother-instict" kicked in because I was hugging him tightly and whispering comforting words as soon as I heard his cries.

"Shh. It's okay Gilbert. Shh. I'm sure everything is going to be alright." I stroked the little albino's hair and rocked him back and forth

"He's not going to wake up Liz, Vatti said so! I'll never be able to meet him, I'll never be able to tell him that he has an awesome friend." he wailed

Any kid I would have found these reasons silly and not legitamate but coming from Gilbert I knew that this was truly his way of expressing how much this was impacting him. I cursed at the thing known as Gibert's father. I knew I had to keep my promise though so I just let him get it all out.

"Oh Gil... I'm sure the kid will be fine, he may not wake up now but maybe someday. For now though I need you to calm down so we can think this over." I felt horrible, how could I lie right to his face.

"Okay Liz, I'll try to calm down."

"That's my boy." I stroked his hair comfortingly

"Liz?" Gil looked up at me "H-how did you get in?" he sniffled after he calmed down a bit.

"What do you mean little one?" I was confused

"I locked the door." we both looked over to the door to see it broken down and a confused Austrian standing where it used to be.

"Whoops," I giggled "I guess my female instincts kicked in."

Gilbert and I started laughing and it was good to see the dark clouds move even if it was only for a short while.

"How about I bake you some cookies for handling this so awesomely?" I asked standing up and brushing off my green dress.

"I'll race you." with that he took off. He seemed to be recovering but I know it's an act to show me he's a big boy.

"Gil!" I called after him ready to chase, but Roddy pulled me back

"You are going to be a great mother some day." he pecked me on the cheek making my blush deeply.

"Thanks Roddy." I smiled brightly at him and ran after the boy

**~ End Flashy Back ~**

I blinked away the memories, to see Gilbert walking out of my classroom with a blush on his face. Confused I look back to where he and that kid were talking.

"It can't be..." I squinted making sure I wasn't seeing things

It was the boy. As in _the _boy! He has woken up! And Gilbert was talking to him. Does he know what happened? Does Gil even recognize him? Oh my God this is too much. I need to call Roddy. Ah but he has class and I can't call during classes. Ugh what am I going to do?

Idea! I looked at my class roster and found the picture of this boy, Matthew Bonnefoy-Kirkland, wait he's Francis and Arthur's kid? Unexpected much.

"Matthew." I said and the poor thing jumped in surprise

"Y-ye-yes Mrs. Edlestien?" he stuttered out

"Do you know Mr. Beilschimidt?" I asked cautiously I didn't know if he remembered anything or not

He blushed a bit at the question "Not really, we ran into eachother on the sidewalk on the way to school."

"Oh, have you known eachother before that?" I asked although I'm probably creeping him out a bit

"Not that I know of. He said he transferred here just this year." he bit his lip "Ummm, Mrs. Edlestien, if you don't mind me asking... why do you want to know this?" damn he caught me

"Oh I used to baby-sit little Gilbert when he was younger, you could say I was his second mother." I smiled warmly

"Oh that's nice, thank you for answering." he said awkwardly and returned to looking at his hands on the desk

The class slowly started filling with students some of which decided to sit in the back row. My smile twitched slightly before I pulled out my phone and a skillet from the drawer in my desk.

_To: Roddy 3_

_From: Lizzy_

_I have a bet to make with you. Look up Matthew Williams in the files and see if you recognize him. If you do, the bet I make is totally worth it. I bet that Gilbert is going to recognize Matthew before the school year is done._

I sent the text message. And I got a response about a minute later.

_From Roddy 3_

_To: Lizzy_

_It's the kid that Gilbert found! And I accept your "bet" but have you considered what the wagers will be? I was thinking that if Gilbert is too dense to figure it out then I get to play music as loud and as long as I want for the whole summer. And if you win, then you can do whatever you want for the whole summer._

I was liking this bet more and more.

_To: Roddy 3_

_From: Lizzy_

_You have a deal._

Gilbert you better not disappoint me now.

_Translations:__Names:_

_German- arsch- ass Gilbert Beilschimidt- Prussia_

_German- Heilige Scheiße!- Holy shit! Ludwig- Germany_

_German- Gutter Gott- Good Lord Matthew Williams- Canada_

_German- Vielen Dank Birdie- Thank you so much Birdie Alfred F. Jones- America_

_German- Es ist nicht wie ich mich interessiere, was Sie denken- Arthur Kirkland- England_

_its' not like I care what you think_

_ Francis Bonnefoy- France_

_German- Vatti- Father_

_ Miss Mancham- Seychelles_

_German- ein Junge, er ist verletzt, er braucht ein Krankenhaus. Sie anrufen und Krankenwagen müssen!- A boy, he's hurt, he needs a hospital. You need to call an ambulance! _

_ Miss Braginskaya- Ukraine_

_French- sotte- silly fool _

_ Mrs. Elizabeta Edlestien- Hungary French- mon petit ours polaire- my little polar bear Mr. Roderich Edlestien- Austria_

_French- Bonjour, mon petit lapin- Good morning, my little rabbit _

_ Coach Ralph- Australia_

_French- Mon cher- My dear _

_ Mr. Vargas- Ancient Rome_

_French- Pouah- Ugh _

_ Kiku Honda- Japan_

_French- Dieu merci- thank God_

_ Hercules Karpusi- Greece_

_ Toris Laurinaitis- Lithuania_

_ Feliks __Łukasiewicz__- Poland_

_ Natalia Arlovskaya- Belarus _


End file.
